


From the beginning

by 2tarOfMyHeart



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tarOfMyHeart/pseuds/2tarOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 23rd of Nubulis 9:10 Dragon, Wren Amell takes her first breath.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A quick overview of my Dragon age Origin character leading up to the games events</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the beginning

The 23rd of Nubulis 9:10 Dragon, Wren Amell takes her first breath.

At age 2, Wren finds the world can be as equally kind as it can be cruel. 

Age 5 brings the first nightmare. It's the worst she will ever have, and the last one she truly fears.

9 is a troublesome age, it brings magic and secrets, tears and Templars. She learns fear can be stronger than love, and that princesses are not the only ones locked away in towers.

The years blend, swirling in emotions of fear and hate, conflicting against one another in relief and anger, that she is safe but a danger. So fear breeds fear and she hides.

Age 13, starts with a journal she finds hidden away in the false bottom of her trunk. She learns truths and lies, power and weakness all from a ragged, tear stained book with no true ending. The best part about the book is the swear word she learns, and the funny jokes the author wrote.

Wren becomes studious and devoted to learning what she can from the Circle, with few friends and long hours alone she finds no better way to spend her time.

16 feels weird, people are changing, the templars, always there and watching almost feel different. The staring was always unsettling, but now she finds it worse. The new recruit is cute though, she wonders then, how he sees the world compared to her own view from this towers bar'd windows.

The dawn of her 20 birthday, she dreams in the fade and finds nothing but hallways with no end. She doesn't think back on the meaning as she wakes, already unsettled and dreading the Harrowing that awaits.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is just a bit of background story to my DA:O character that i decided to share. I apologize for the poor writing and any mistakes made.
> 
> I'm thinking of maybe making multiple chapters? Like maybe expanding on the years and points in life that kind of define and lead up to where the character in the game begins.


End file.
